A Fairy Tale Ending
by XxJasper'sAngelxX
Summary: If I knew then what I know now, I would have been more careful. I would have stayed away and maybe, just maybe I wouldn't be running for my life now. It all started six years ago in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. That's where I got royally screwed by a family of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm posting this chapter as a special birthday gift to my best friend and amazing beta Katandjasper. Girl I wish you the best birthday ever and I hope this little gift brings a smile to your face. Thank you so much for all your love, help and support not only on fanfiction, but also with all my real life drama. I love you so much and I wish I could have spent this day with you.**

**I don't own Twilight, but enjoy playing with the characters. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a land far far away...

Oh who the fuck am I kidding, my life has never been a fairy tale and it sure as fuck wasn't far far away.

It all started six years ago in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. That's where I got royally fucked by a family of vampires.

Now I know you think I'm insane and before you call the creepy people dressed in white with the straight jackets let me start at the very beginning.

Charlie and Renée were high school sweethearts and they got married shortly after graduating. Charlie joined the Police Force and Renée... Well she was a free spirit and she had all kinds of fucked up hobbies to keep her happy. Though after a while I guess she got bored.

When she found out she was pregnant she tried to make it work, but when I was a year old she just couldn't take it any more. She packed our things and left, dragging me from place to place until she finally settled in Phoenix where she became a kinder garden teacher.

I had to grow up really fast because Renée kept forgetting to pay the bills and she couldn't cook for shit.

I spent summers in Forks but I hated the rain so when I was 12 I put my foot down and Charlie took two weeks leave to spend with me in California, every year.

When I was 17 Renée met Phil, a minor league baseball player. They had a whirl wind romance and got married 3 months after they met.

Phil traveled a lot with his baseball team and usually Renée would stay with me, but I could see it made her sad so I decided to move to rainy Forks to live with my dad, Charlie.

My dad was really happy to have me home after 16 years. Charlie was a lot like me, quiet and reserved, and he didn't do emotions.

He picked me up from the airport and we drove to Forks in relative silence. He helped me carry in all my stuff and I could see he went through a lot of trouble to make me feel at home. He even redid my old room with new purple bedding and everything.

Apparently the lady at the store told him purple was the new "in" color for teenage girls, but I didn't really mind. It was kinda nice.

One thing I loved about Charlie... He didn't hover. He left me to unpack and get everything set up the way I wanted it, only calling me down for dinner. Charlie couldn't cook so he had ordered a pizza. I told him that I would cook dinner from now on. I sure as fuck wasn't planning on eating pizza every night.

Over dinner he told me about the arrangements for school and he told me a little about the people of Forks seeing as I haven't been here in years. From what he told me I knew that nothing had changed.

Same people, same stores, same boring town. I bet I could still remember my way around this shit hole.

Just as we were finishing dinner there was a honk from outside and Charlie got this really bright smile on his face, which truthfully creeped me the fuck out because as I said, Charlie didn't do emotions.

He pulled me outside where two native American guys were standing, well one was standing, the other was in a wheelchair, next to an old red Chevy truck.

Charlie greeted them and him and the guy in the wheelchair were fooling around like children. It was nice to see this side of Charlie.

Charlie introduced them as Billy Black and his son Jacob. I could still remember them. Me and Jacob used to make mud pies when we were kids.

After I greeted them Charlie turned to me and asked me: "So what do you think Bells?"

I looked at him confused and he laughed before putting his arm over the side of the truck like he wanted to hug it or something.

Realization hit and I asked: "You bought me a truck?"

"It's a welcome home gift." Charlie said looking a bit embarrassed.

I ran over to him and hugged him thanking him over and over again. I don't think he ever knew how much it meant to me.

Jacob quickly showed me everything I needed to know and told me that if I ever needed a mechanic to just come down to the reservation. Apparently he fixed up the truck for Charlie when Charlie bought it.

After a while of talking and fooling around, Jacob and Billy left and me and Charlie went back inside.

I cleaned up our dinner dishes before saying goodnight and heading to my room to grab my pajamas and headed to the shower. Another thing I hate, I have to share a bathroom with Charlie. I'm sure that's gonna make for some awkward times.

After standing under the hot water until my muscles relaxed and the water ran cold I quickly dried off, putting on my pajamas and got into bed. It was a long day and I started school the next morning.

As tired as I was I couldn't sleep. The fucking rain kept me up all night seeing as I wasn't used to sleeping with the sound against my window and the roof. I rolled around trying to ignore the sounds, even putting the pillow over my head but nothing seemed to help.

Finally at nearly 2 AM I managed to fall asleep only to wake up at 6 to a blaring alarm, feeling tired and groggy, knowing it was going to be a long day.

I got up reluctantly and took a shower, hoping it would help me wake up, before heading down stairs and grabbing some breakfast and some of Charlie's strong ass coffee to get me through the day.

Charlie had already left so I took my time eating before dumping my dishes in the sink and grabbing my backpack and jacket and heading out the door.

My truck roared to life, making me jump as I still wasn't used to the sound. I pulled out and drove to the school, which I found easily, parking my truck and ignoring all the stares I walked into the office.

Seeing a little red-headed lady scurrying about doing who knows what, I cleared my throat to draw her attention. She jumped in fright, causing me to fight the laugh threatening to bubble out of my mouth.

"Well hello, dear. How can I help you?" She asked in a voice dripping in sweetness and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan," I said with a small smile.

"Of course you are," she said rummaging around on a desk overflowing with papers.

"Here you go. This is your schedule, a map of the school and a slip for all your teachers to sign which you must return at the end of the day," she said sweetly.

"Thank you," I said before turning to the door and walking out looking at my schedule and the map to see where I had to go for first period.

I could feel everyone staring at me, but no one was brave enough to approach me and I smiled at that, making my way to my first class.

Morning classes went by quickly and I met a few kids who seemed nice and a few who were not so nice. I liked Angela and her boyfriend Ben, but Mike was like a puppy following my every move and Jessica was obviously the gossip queen trying to get as much info about me as possible.

When Angela invited me to sit with them for lunch I agreed with a smile and followed her through the lunch line, scoffing at the food choices, thinking I would rather pack myself a lunch from now on.

We sat down at a table with all the kids I've met and a few more, but I didn't really pay much attention seeing as the doors open and five extremely beautiful, but pale "kids" walked it.

Jessica following my gaze said, "those are the Cullens. The two blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The huge guy is Emmett, the pixie is Alice and the bronze haired one is Edward, the Cullens. Emmett and Rosalie are together and Alice and Jasper are together, but don't even bother with them, they don't socialize and Edward doesn't date."

Obviously she had been rejected, I thought to myself as I watched the Cullens. There was something different about them and I was curious to find out what.

If I knew then what I know today I would've been more careful.

After lunch I had biology and as I walked in I noticed the bronzed haired Cullen was in my class and sitting at the only table that had an empty chair.

I walked over to the teacher and gave him my slip and thankfully he didn't make me introduce myself. He just gave me my text books and told me to take a seat next to Edward.

When I sat down I noticed Edward was glaring at me murderously and he had a hand clamped over his nose like he smelled something really bad. He shifted his chair as far away from mine as he could and his hand was clenched into a tight fist.

I knew that I couldn't be the source of the smell as I still smelled the strawberry scent of my shampoo that I used that morning. I raised my eyebrow at him in challenge, but he just ignored me so I turned back to take notes, although I already did this lesson in Phoenix.

When the bell finally rang, Edward shot out of his seat and flew out the door like his ass was on fire and I heard students muttering about his extra weird behaviour and that it had something to do with me.

I just ignored it and went through the rest of my day like nothing happened, but wondering inside what Edward's problem was. He didn't even know me, but he acted like a fucking prick.

I sighed in relief when the last bell rang and I rushed into the office to hand in the little slip. I froze when I opened the door, over hearing Edward demand the receptionist change his schedule and she told him that she couldn't as all the other classes were full.

Just as I was about to confront the prick about his behaviour a gust of wind blew in from behind me and Edward stiffened before thanking the lady and rushing out side, shoving me out-of-the-way quite rudely.

I glared at his retreating form before going to the reception desk and handing in my slip. I drove home deep in thought that afternoon, pondering the conundrum that was Edward Cullen.

I should have just left it alone...

**A/N: So what did you guys think? This is quite a bit different from A New Beginning, but it will be just as drama filled. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, you guys have blown me away with all the reviews, favorites and follows. Thank you all so much.**

**Katandjasper, thanks for all your hard work. Love you girl.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 2

The next day Edward wasn't in school and according to the other kids that was very un-Cullen like as they only ever missed school on sunny days when they went on family camping trips.

That seemed really strange to me as I couldn't see the perfect model-like Rosalie or the designer dressed pixie being outdoorsy. Even the guys seemed to well dressed that I couldn't picture them going on camping trips.

I've also noticed that for being adopted they have eery similarities, like their golden eyes, their paleness and the dark circles that would appear and disappear underneath their eyes.

The rest of the week passed relatively normal with no sign of Edward and I was itching for him to come back so that I could find out what the fuck his problem was. His actions of the first day bothered me to no end and I was determined to find out what made him act like such a prick when I did nothing to him.

The weekend arrived with still no sign of Edward and I spent it by doing homework, cleaning the house, doing laundry and going grocery shopping with the weeks meals planned ahead. I kept busy trying to keep my thoughts from wondering to the strange family and the stranger actions of the youngest Cullen boy.

Monday arrived with the ever-present patter of rain against my window and I sighed inwardly at the thought of another dreary day in this cold, gray town. I got up, showered and got ready for school, not expecting anything to be different from the week before, but oh how wrong I was...

As I drove into the parking lot at school, I saw the Cullen's standing next to a shiny silver Volvo and they were staring at me almost expectantly and with them stood none other than Edward fucking Cullen.

I decided to ignore them for the moment and got my back pack as I got out of the truck and made my way to my first class, thinking over what I was going to say to Edward in biology. I was determined to confront him about his fucked up behavior of the previous week.

The morning went about as good as can be expected and soon it was lunch time. I've been packing my own lunch since the second day so I bypassed the lunch line and went to sit at our normal table where Jessica and Angela were already seated.

We chatted about the normal school work until Jessica fake whispered, "Don't look now, but Edward Cullen is staring at you."

I glanced up to see that he was in fact staring at me very intensely, like he is trying to figure out an extremely hard puzzle and it creeped me out. What was this guys problem?

I raised my eyebrow at him and he quickly turned away and I was left to eat the rest of my lunch in peace, though I almost didn't finish as my stomach was filled with nervous butterflies at the thought of biology and sitting next to his creepy ass.

When the bell rang, I reluctantly got up to throw my lunch bag in the trash before heading to class. Though I was determined to confront Edward, I was also nervous. I've always managed to go through my life unnoticed, but since I got here I've had this feeling that my life was going to change dramatically.

If I only listened to my instincts...

By the time I got to biology, Edward was already seated. I sat down and opened my books and just as I was about to turn to him and ask him what his problem was last week he shocked my by saying, "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Isabella?"

Bi-polar much?

"I prefer Bella," I said looking at him through the curtain of my hair.

"Bella, I'm sorry about my behavior of last week. The scent of your shampoo brought back some painful memories," Edward said softly and though I got the idea that he wasn't completely honest I felt bad about thinking the worst of him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Edward just nodded before asking," So, how do you like Forks?"

I looked at him warily, but answered, "It's not my favorite place in the world, but I'm getting used to it."

This seemed to pique his interest as he questioned me further, "So why did you move here if you don't like it?"

"Well, my mom married again..." I said, not understanding why I felt the need to tell him anything after his rude behavior.

"So you don't like the new husband?" He pushed further.

"No, Phil's great, but he is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot. My mom used to stay home with me, but I could see it made her unhappy so I decided to come and live with my dad," I explained.

"But now you are unhappy," He stated with a strange look on his face.

"I'm not unhappy! I just have to get used to all the rain after living in the sun all my life," I explained defensively, making him chuckle.

We spent the next few weeks getting to know each other and the more I got to know him, the more I knew that something was different and I was determined to find out what. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but he was hiding something from me, like why his eyes changed color. Did he really think I would believe his excuse of the light playing tricks?

Winter arrived, bringing some more cold and with the cold it brought snow. I drove to school slowly one morning, not wanting to cause an accident due to the slippery roads. As I got out of my truck at school, I noticed something shiny on the tires and when I bent down to check I noticed for the first time the snow chains on my tires. Charlie must have woken up early to put them on for me and that thought brought tears to my eyes.

Suddenly I heard the screeching of tires and when I looked up, I noticed two things. Edward standing next to his Volvo with a look of shock and horror on his face and a van barreling toward me and I was frozen, knowing it was going to hit me and there was nothing I could do about it.

It was like watching a train wreck. I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't and as if in slow motion I watched the van careening towards me, when suddenly I was knocked to the ground, bumping my head on the pavement, with Edward on top of me. Though I was out-of-the-way of the main impact the vans trajectory changed when it impacted my truck and it would've hit us, but Edward pushed it away with his hand while at the same time swinging my legs out-of-the-way before the van came to a complete stop where my legs were moments before.

I stared at Edward in shock, but he was busy removing his hand print from the side of the van by creating a believable dent and I couldn't help but wonder how the fuck he did that. Clearly he wasn't a normal human and my determination to find out what he was flared up stronger than ever.

The next moment I heard the screams of the students in the parking lot and the teachers trying to get to us. Someone shouting for us to stay where we were, that the ambulance was on its way. I knew I wasn't injured so I didn't really listen and started to get up, but soon realized that we were trapped between my truck, the car next to it and the van, which I realized was Tyler's. I reluctantly sat back down to wait for the rescue workers to come and tow the truck away so that we could get out.

"How did you get to me so fast?" I asked Edward confused.

A look of shock crossed his face so fast that I almost missed it and he replied, "I was standing right next to you. I was already on my way over when you pulled up and just made it in time to pull you out-of-the-way."

Before I could argue we heard the sirens of the ambulance and the rescue workers pulling up so I decided to wait until I could talk to him in private, and before too long the van was moved out-of-the-way and I was hauled into an ambulance and reluctantly driven to the hospital to be checked over, though I knew I wasn't hurt.

In the emergency room, while I waited for the doctor, Charlie rushed in checking me over in a panic to make sure that I wasn't hurt and threatening Tyler at the same time and as much as I tried to sooth Charlie, he didn't listen and finally the doctor showed up, and what a doctor he is. Pale, golden eyes, blonde hair. He should be a movie star or a model, not a doctor in a small town hospital like this. This must be doctor Cullen, it was obvious by the similarities to the Cullen kids.

"Dr. Cullen," Charlie greeted him, confirming my suspicions.

"Charlie. And this must be Isabella," He greeted us taking a peek at my name on the chart.

"Just Bella," I reply softly.

"Well Just Bella, it seems that you've been really lucky to escape with minor injuries," He said in a gentle bell-like voice.

"Yeah, if Edward wasn't there to pull me out-of-the-way..." I trail off watching his face intently.

"That's very fortunate. I'm glad that he was there to pull you out-of-the-way," He replies while starting his examination of where I bumped my head.

I couldn't help the wince when he pressed on the spot and when he was satisfied there wasn't a fracture or that I didn't need stitches he started shining his little torch thingy in my eyes to check for a concussion before declaring it safe for me to go home, but to take it lightly for a day or two and to come back if I experience any blurred vision or nausea.

Charlie followed him out to sign the paperwork while I got my jacket and as I walked out of the emergency room I saw Edward, Rosalie and Dr. Cullen arguing in the hallway. Dr. Cullen noticed me first and motioned to Edward that I was watching and I quickly asked Edward if I could talk to him privately.

He came over to me with a blank expression on his face, but determinately I asked, "How did you stop that van without getting hurt?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Bella. You bumped your head and must be imagining things," he said confidently.

"I know what I saw and I want to know how you did it," I replied angrily.

"Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment," He said before turning and walking away in the direction his father and sister disappeared in, causing my determination to flare once more and I swore to myself that I would find out what the hell was going on.

If I only would have left it alone...

**A/n: The story will be basically the same up to where Edward dumps her in the woods, but it will be told in this snarky manner as she is telling you what happened to get her in the position she is in now. Leave me your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all your amazing reviews. They warm my heart and makes me eager to write the next chapter for you guys. Not sure if the next chapter will be on time next week as I've been struggling with my health again, but I will try my best.**

**Katandjasper, my amazing friend and beta, I wish I could describe in words what your help and support means to me. I love you so much!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 3

The next few days Edward totally ignored me, which frustrated me, but also made me more determined to find out what exactly him and his family were hiding, because after the incident with the van, it was blatantly obvious that they were in fact hiding a deep and possibly dark secret. I was sure now that none of them were human, but what they were I still had no idea.

The weekend arrived, wet and gloomy as always and I spent my time by doing chores around the house, while my mind was running through every possibility of what the Cullen's could be, from aliens to being bitten by radioactive spiders, but none of it seemed plausible.

Finally Monday arrived and I could focus on school or at least I could try to focus and there was a sense of excitement among the students. Apparently the weather forecast showed a sunny weekend and they were planning a day on the beach and I accepted their invitation, happy to do something other than brood at home over the mysterious Cullen's.

I was dreading biology, but surprisingly Edward started talking to me again and for the whole week he kept giving off this hot and cold vibe, throwing hints out like I shouldn't be friends with him and that he wasn't good for me, but also saying things like he couldn't stay away from me any longer.

What the hell was going on?

At one time when he was talking to me, I invited him to come with us to the beach. He seemed a bit surprised at the invitation and asked which beach we were going to and when I told him we were going to First Beach, he suddenly remembered that he promised to do something with his brothers and then he walked away, leaving me frustrated and confused yet again.

I decided to ignore it for now and just enjoy the weekend with my friends.

The Friday night was spent as usual, doing my homework and cooking dinner and I was starting to get excited for the next day and going to the beach. Since I moved to Forks I haven't seen the sun once and Saturday promised to be a sunny day.

Saturday I got up excitedly and quickly got dressed and had breakfast before driving to the Newton's Sporting goods store where we agreed to meet up before driving to the beach together. When I got there we quickly sorted out who was going with who before we set off for the beach.

When we got to the beach Jacob and a few of his friends showed up and when they heard Jessica tease me about Edward not showing up the one guy said that the Cullen's didn't go there, in this really hostile voice, making me wonder why the Cullen's wasn't allowed on the beach and if the Quilettes knew what the Cullen's were.

When everyone was busy doing their own thing I invited Jacob to take a walk with me on the beach and as soon as we where out of hearing range of the others I asked him what his friend meant by what he said. Jacob laughed it off as some legend and at first he didn't want to tell me about it, but after flirting a little he told me the legend of their tribe being descendants of wolves and how they made a treaty with a coven of cold ones because they were so different from others of their kind.

Finally I had something to go on...

That night when I got home I started my dinosaur computer and while I waited for it to connect to the internet, through the very slow dial-up connection, I quickly took a shower to wash away the sand and sea air.

When I got back to my room I quickly type in cold ones in the search engine and it came up with quite a lot of sites, but none seemed real. As I searched further I came to a site: A-Z about vampires and thought not all of it made sense, there were quite a few characteristics that seemed similar to the Cullen's. I searched further and came to a site with Quilette legends and a book store in Port Angeles that had a book in stock and I quickly wrote down the address, making plans to visit the book store in the near future.

Luck was on my side as the next week at school everyone was excited about the upcoming dance and Jessica and Angela invited me to go dress shopping with them in Port Angeles, even though I had made up an excuse to not attend the dance I did promise them that I would go with them to help them choose their dresses.

I arranged with my dad and on the chosen shopping day Jess and Angela followed me home where I left my truck and rode with them in Angela's car. I listened to them chat about dresses and accessories all the way to Port Angeles and followed them into the boutique where they planned to buy their dresses, though I was kinda bored as I was never one of those girlie girls who loved to shop.

Angela noticing my boredom made a comment about it and I asked them if they would mind if I go to a book store and meet up with them at the restaurant where we planned to have dinner before returning home and they shooed me away without further comment and I quickly made my way to the book shop that stocked the book of Quilette legends.

It took a while of browsing before I finally found the book I was looking for, but when I found it I quickly paid and starting making my way back. I realized that I must have spent more time in the bookshop than I had originally planned as it was starting to get dark outside.

I hurried along, but sensed that I was being followed so I wanted to take a short cut through an alley, but found myself blocked in by a group of young and obviously drunk guys. They started making all sorts of vulgar comments and I got ready to fight them, as there was no way that I could outrun them with my clumsiness, when out of nowhere a car screeched around the corner and none other than Edward Cullen got out and demanded I get in the car.

Filled with relief at being spared the horrible fate that was sure to befall me had he not shown up, I rushed to the car and got in as quickly as I could and Edward quickly threw the car in reverse and made a tire screeching u-turn before speeding back toward town.

He drove straight through town with a cold hard look on his face before finally coming to a stop outside of town and scolded me for walking around alone after dark. When he was satisfied that I understood the danger of what I did he turned the car around and took me to the restaurant where I was supposed to meet up with the other girls.

Just as we got to the door, Jess and Angela came out of the restaurant and looking relieved wanted to know what happened and when I told them that I got lost and that Edward came to my rescue they looked between us suspiciously before apologizing that they had went ahead and had dinner without me, but Edward reassured them that he would get me something to eat before giving me a lift back home and they had no choice but to say goodbye and leave me with his insistent ass.

After they were gone Edward ushered me into the restaurant and quickly got us a table. I asked him if he had been following me as there was no possible way that he could have known where I was and as always he wanted to make light of it, but when I got up to leave he decided to be honest. He told me the shocking truth that he could in fact read minds, every mind except for mine and that he had followed us from a distance, watching me from the minds of Angela and Jess, but when he saw me leave through their eyes he had lost me until he saw me in the minds of those guys.

I finished my meal, Edward making an excuse as to why he wasn't eating and we started on our way home when I confronted him with the truth that he and his family where vampires and he admitted that I was right.

He was shocked that I had found out and he wanted to know how I had figured it out so I told him about everything I had observed and that I flirted with Jacob in order to get him to tell me why the Cullen's weren't allowed on the Rez and my research after that and how everything just sort of fell into place after that.

At first he seemed like he was waiting for something and he kept looking at me strangely out of the corner of his eyes and when I asked him what was wrong he asked my why I wasn't running away screaming and I told him that I wasn't afraid, but that I had about a million questions to ask him.

The next few weeks we spent all of our time together and I learned everything that I could about vampires. I learnt that they hunted animals instead of humans and that that was the reason they had golden eyes and that human drinkers had in fact red eyes. I learnt of their super senses, their super strength and speed and that they were immortal and that there were very little that could kill a vampire.

Finally it was time to meet his family and I was extremely nervous. Edward found it strange that I wasn't scared of his family, but that they wouldn't like me. He assured me that they would love me just as much as he did. We drove up a hidden drive way and it wound through the forest before coming to a stop in a clearing where the most beautiful house stood that I had ever seen, making it even more obvious just how rich these vampires were.

Edward led me into the house and my eyes widened at the beauty and luxury that surrounded me. He led me into the kitchen where his family was busy preparing dinner for me at their insistence. He introduced me to his father, who I had already met at the hospital, Carlisle and his mother Esmé, who shocked me by enveloping me into a hug. She seemed so loving and motherly it almost brought tears to my eyes.

Next came the giant, Emmett and his beautiful mate Rosalie, but it was clear she didn't like me as she sneered at me before storming out of the kitchen. Emmett's size was intimidating, but his dimpled smile quickly gave the impression of a lovable teddy bear.

After them came the tiny pixie, Alice. She also hugged me, telling me that we would be best friends, jumping up and down like a hyperactive 5-year-old. Jasper, Alice's mate placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her down before tipping his imaginary hat my way and greeting me in a delicious southern drawl.

While I was eating the delicious dinner, wondering how vampires who don't eat managed to make such good food, Edward told me more about the family and the gifts they had. I already knew he could read minds, but apparently Alice could see the future depending on the decisions someone makes and Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions, no wonder he always looked like he was in pain.

Oh if I only knew what would happen, I would've run far far away.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please let me know. Next up we have the baseball game.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow you guys keep astounding me with your awesome reviews and I want to thank each of you out of the bottom of my heart. **

**Katandjasper, thank you for your amazing beta skills and your help and encouragement to get everything just right. Love you lots!**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, but the original plot is mine.**

Chapter 4

The next few weeks passed in a blur. The girls at school couldn't believe their eyes when I showed up at school with Edward and when I hung out with the Cullen's, even sitting with them at lunch.

The jealous harpies like Lauren and Jessica always made snide comments when passing me, but I didn't let it bother me. Thinking back about the things they said, I should have seen the truth in their words. They only had one thing wrong, Edward wasn't good enough for me. I deserved so much better, I just hope that I'll get the opportunity to experience my happily ever after when all this drama is over.

I spent most of my free time over at the Cullen house, getting to know everyone, except for Rosalie who was a huge bitch to me and stormed out of the room whenever I entered and Jasper, who according to Edward had more of a problem with human blood. I found it hard to believe that Jasper was really the one to have a problem, but didn't say anything at the time, silently hoping that I would get the opportunity to get to know the southern gentleman with his strong demeanour that screamed warrior.

One Saturday I was spending my time with the Cullen's when Alice started shrieking in excitement. She was jumping up and down and talking so fast that I only caught the words baseball and thunder, which confused me until Emmett explained to me that they used thunder storms to play baseball and that Alice foresaw a storm that evening and that everyone, including me where going to play up in a clearing they usually used for such an occasion.

If only I knew what my future would hold because of that game I would have stayed at home.

Alice dragged me up the stairs into her bedroom and gave me a little baseball outfit to put on and when I got back downstairs I saw that everyone had changed into similar outfits. They ran to the clearing leaving Edward to drive me most of the way up in Emmett's monster Jeep before carrying me the rest of the way.

The clearing was huge and Emmett and Jasper already laid out the bases and the pitcher's mound and Edward explained that it was so far apart because of the vampire speed. Everyone took their places leaving me to the side not really knowing what to do as I couldn't really play, but luckily Esmé came to the rescue when she asked me to referee, stating that I would be least likely to cheat.

Alice stood at the pitcher's mound, her tiny formed made a comical vision, but I knew not to underestimate her. Rosalie was first up to bat and when she swung and struck the ball I understood why they needed the cover of a thunderstorm as the sound was deafening and very much like thunder.

The ball flew deep into the forest and I thought it would be a home run for sure as Rosalie flew around the bases in a blur, but Edward threw the ball back just a millisecond before Rosalie made it home and when I called her out she stormed off in a hissy fit. I just shrugged it off and continued to watch the vampires play with awe.

Carlisle was up next, but just as Alice was about to throw the ball, she got the tell-tale blank look on her face. Everyone knew she was having a vision, but when she came out of it she had a look of panic on her face, muttering about how she didn't see it in time.

Everyone was talking at vampire speed and it frustrated me to no end. I mean come on don't they have any respect for the human?

Suddenly everyone gathered around me and Edward demanded that I put my hair down and stand as close to the vampires as possible and when I gave him a questioning look he quickly explained that a few nomads had heard them play and were coming to investigate. They were to close for him to get me away from the clearing so they were going to do their best to cover my scent and distract the vampires from me.

A few seconds later three figures stepped out of the woods. In the front was a dark-skinned vampire. The paleness of the un-dead contrasted quite comically with his dark skin, giving him a deathly sick look and he had his hair in dreads. Behind him followed a tall, well-built guy with his dark blonde hair in a pony tail and a female with the reddest hair that I have ever seen. They all had the red eyes of human drinkers and though I had confidence in my vampire family I couldn't stop the butterflies nervously dancing in my stomach.

The dark-skinned vamp introduced himself as Laurent and the other male was James and the female was Victoria. They really gave off this creepy, evil vibe and I shuddered in fear.

I found it strange that they spoke to Carlisle at a speed that I could understand when they asked if they could join the game and Carlisle being the peaceful man he is said that they are welcome as some of us were about to leave, motioning to Edward to take me away, but just as we turned the wind blew through my hair carrying my scent straight to the nomadic vampires. The one who had been introduced as James immediately crouched saying something about me being a snack, but Carlisle told them sternly that I was their guest and not to be harmed. James seemed at that moment to give up as he stood up and apologized and Laurent said that they were sorry for intruding and that they would take their leave.

Edward swung me over his back and ran back to the Jeep, strapping me in quickly before blurring to the driver's side and started driving back to the main road as fast as he safely could. I asked him what was going on and he told me how James was a tracker and that he wanted me. Edward was adamant about getting me out of Forks as fast as possible, but I was more worried about Charlie and we quickly came up with a plan and Edward reluctantly drove me home where we had a fake break-up and I told my dad that I was going back to Florida. It broke my heart to see the pain on his face, but I didn't have a choice at the time. His safety came first.

I rushed up to my bedroom where Edward was already busy packing a bag for me and I quickly got my toiletries before zipping it up and slinging it over my shoulder I made my way back down the stairs. Charlie tried to persuade me to stay a few days and think about things, but I couldn't, wouldn't put him in danger so I made my way out to my truck where Edward was waiting for me out of sight from Charlie.

I got into the truck and quickly drove away, tears streaming down my face and as soon as I was out of sight of Charlie's house Edward opened the door and pushed me over to the passenger side. We didn't talk much and I jumped and shrieked when someone jumped into the bed of my truck, but Edward quickly calmed me down explaining that it was only Emmett.

We drove, as fast as my truck would go, to the Cullen house where they explained to me that Rosalie would dress in my clothes to try and throw the tracker of my trail, while Jasper and Alice would be running me to Phoenix to keep me safe.

I said a quick, teary goodbye to Edward before getting into the car and we sped off into the night. I felt waves of calm and love wash over me and I smiled a small smile to Jasper in thanks before settling back into the seat and giving in to sleep.

Hours later Alice woke me up to let me know that we have made it to Phoenix and that she had a hotel room booked near the airport. I wanted to know if their was any news from Edward yet and she only said that he phoned to say that the plan seemed to have worked as the tracker was following them.

We spent the next few days in a tense silence. Jasper kept sending me calming waves and helping me sleep when I became overwhelmed with worry. Alice only left the room to get me food, otherwise spent the time in a permanent vision state trying to see what was going to happen.

All of a sudden she gasped before grabbing a paper and pencil and frantically began drawing. At first it looked like she was drawing random lines, but as she filled in the details I recognized the dance studio where I used to take ballet lessons as a kid, and it was right here in Phoenix.

As I explained to them that the drawing was of my old dance studio, Alice's phone rang and it was Edward letting us know that the tracker had turned around and that they were flying to Phoenix on the next flight.

After talking to Edward for a few minutes I went into the bedroom to lie down for a little while, when my phone rang and I could hear my mothers frantic voice on the other end. I tried to calm her down, but she wasn't listening to me and when James' voice came over the phone I understood the fear and panic in her voice.

James told me that if I wanted to see my mother live that I should get away from my babysitters and meet him at the ballet studio. I didn't know how I was going to get away, but I promised to meet him. I couldn't let my mother die because of me.

A few hours later Alice called to me, stating it was time to go to the airport to meet up with Edward and the others. I quickly threw everything in my bag before going out and we set off for the airport. When we got their I saw my chance at escape and I asked Jasper if he could walk with me to the bathroom to help keep me calm and I sighed in relief when he agreed.

I went into the bathroom while he stood by the door and I quickly slipped out the door on the opposite end of the bathroom, running to the exit and hailing a taxi. I gave the driver the address for the ballet studio and hoped that James had not killed my mother yet.

When the taxi stopped I threw a few bills at the driver before rushing into the dance studio calling out to my mother. A heard her frantic voice come from the back of the studio and rushed toward it and throwing open the door I was shocked, yet relieved to see a television re-running one of our home videos from when I was a little girl and Renée couldn't find me.

James came up behind me saying something about how I was such a sweet little girl and I whirled around spraying mace into his eyes before running toward the exit. I should have known that I wouldn't make it, but at least I tried.

James threw me into one of the huge mirrors and the glass shattered against my head, cutting it and one piece lodged into my thigh. James walked toward me holding a video camera, saying that he was going to film my death before sending it to Edward. He went on and on about how Alice was the only one who ever managed to escape him and only because there was a vampire that took a liking to her at the asylum she was admitted to and this vampire broke her out and changed her and by the time James got to them it was too late to undo the change. He did kill Alice's sire though.

James stepped on my leg and it gave a sickening crack as it broke and I couldn't help but to scream out in pain. Holding my leg I could see the bone protrude through the skin as well as the jeans that I was wearing.

James relished in my anguished scream and kept yelling at me to tell Edward to avenge me, but when I kept refusing he slapped me around, laughing sadistically every time I screamed.

Just as I thought he was going to kill me he was ripped off of me, but not before he bit me, injecting his venom into my wrist. I was relieved to see Edward, but then the burn took over and I gritted my teeth to stop the screams that wanted to rip from deep within my throat.

Just then the rest of the family showed up and Jasper, Emmett and Alice went to take care of James while Carlisle and Edward came over to check on my wounds.

I barely managed to tell them about the bite and the venom burning up my arm. Carlisle tied a belt around my thigh just above where the glass lodged into my leg and told Edward that if he wanted to stop the change that he would need to suck the venom out.

I still don't understand why Edward didn't just let the venom spread and change me into one of them. I wouldn't be in this fucked up situation if he did...

Edward latched onto the bite mark on my arm and began sucking and I felt myself losing consciousness, the last thing I heard before sinking into darkness was that my blood was clean...

**A/N: Okay guys only one more cannon chapter to go. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know ff was being difficult last week not allowing reviews so I want to thank the few of you who got through to me from the bottom of my heart, and the ones who tried reviewing but failed, thank you too.**

**Katandjasper, thank you for your super-awesome beta skills and your even better friend-skills. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your help.**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do like to play around with the characters.**

**Chapter 5**

I slowly faded back into consciousness, hearing the tell-tale beeping sound of a heart monitor and smelling the chemical smell of a hospital.

As I tried remembering what happened to land me in hospital this time, the memories started coming back to me. I remembered every single thing that was said and done to me in that ballet studio and my anger flared at Edward's audacity to decide what's best for me. If he just let the venom spread I would be going through the change and we could be together forever.

Without opening my eyes I assessed myself and I felt the sting and pull of stitches in my wrist and thigh and my leg felt heavy letting me know it was in a cast. Again I cursed Edward in my head for the agony I would have to live with for the next few months until my injuries have healed completely.

Groggily I opened my eyes and wincing at the brightness of the room I was in, I closed them tightly. I could hear a whooshing sound in the room before Edward's voice reached my ears telling me it was safe to open my eyes again.

Slowly I inched my eyes open until I could see that he had pulled the blinds shut and switched off the light leaving the room in semi-darkness, but it wasn't so dark that I couldn't see.

I focused my eyes on Edward and noticing his pained expression I mentally rolled my eyes. I mean come on, I'm the one laying in a hospital bed with who knows how many stitches and a broken leg, not him. And it was all his fault...

"So what's the cover story?" I asked, knowing that my parents would want to know what happened from me.

Edward sighed before explaining, "Carlisle and I followed you here so that I could talk to you and persuade you to come back to Forks and give me a second chance. You came to the hotel we were staying at and you slipped, falling down a flight of stairs and going through a first story window."

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty believable for a klutz like me."

Just then the door swung open and my mom and dad came rushing in peppering me with questions as soon as they saw my open eyes. I looked over at Edward for help, but he was pretending to be asleep on the chair next to my bed. Coward.

"Mom, Dad, slow down please. I can't really remember what happened... I went to meet Edward and his dad at the hotel and it's blurry from there," I winced as my mom hugged me a bit too tightly, trying to comfort me and telling me everything is okay now and that she was going to take me home and take care of me.

"Eh... Mom, I'm not going back with you. I want to live with dad. Forks has really grown on me."

She looked at me with shock on her face, but she must have seen the determined look on my face as she conceded grudgingly. I asked her if I could talk to my dad privately and with a glance toward Charlie she quickly left the room, saying that she was going to get some coffee.

I looked at my dad, shame and regret filling me at the thought of how I hurt him. "Dad, I'm so sorry for the things I said. I overreacted about the fight with Edward and I took it out on you. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Charlie came over to the bed, tears shining in his eyes. He gave me an awkward hug, whispering, "Of course, Bells. I'm just glad that you are okay and I'm glad that you decided to come back with me."

I gave Charlie a bright smile and I couldn't wait to get out of this hospital bed and go home.

As it was luck was on my side. Carlisle talked the doctor into releasing me into his care, that way he could remove my stitches and monitor the healing of my wounds in Forks.

I sighed in relief when Alice showed up with a bag of clothes for me. She helped me get dressed while chatting away about some fashion or another.

Charlie agreed to let me ride back to Forks with Carlisle and Esmé, since his Mercedes would be more comfortable for my injuries. Charlie flew back with the rest of the Cullen's and Carlisle gave me an injection for pain which knocked me out for the ride to Forks and when I woke up I was happy to be back in my own bed.

A few weeks later Carlisle removed the plaster cast, but still insisted that I wore one of those boot thingies. I only found out on the Saturday that Alice had persuaded Carlisle as they were forcing me to go to Prom. Oh wow I hate them sometimes...

I felt awkward in the dress Alice forced me into and I hobbled painfully through the crowd in the school gym. What on earth were they thinking?

Edward took me in his arms and placing my feet on his he started dancing and I couldn't contain the giggle at the absurdity. I tried talking to Edward about changing me, but as always he was adamant that I stay human and I asked him to take me back home. Why couldn't he love me enough to give me an eternity with him and his family?

Time passed pretty much the same as always. When I started my senior year, I got a job at Newton's Sporting Goods, which infuriated Edward, but I stood my ground. So on the days that I didn't have to work I spent my time over at the Cullen house. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were supposed to be off at college so they couldn't be seen around town.

My eighteenth birthday was fast approaching and it gave me nightmares thinking that I would be a year older than Edward, but he still refused to change me. We had a lot of fights over this and it should have clued me in that something was very wrong...

The day of my birthday arrived, wet and gloomy as all the days were in Forks. Charlie woke me up carrying two gifts which I wanted to protest about, but he made me understand clearly that as my parents, Renée and him had the right to buy me gifts and that I should just accept them.

When I opened the gifts I was surprised to see a digital camera and a scrapbook and I thanked Charlie profusely for the thoughtful gift. Renée attached a note saying that I should document every detail of senior year and that I should send her photos.

I got up and got dressed, going downstairs to have my usual breakfast of cereal with orange juice and just as I finished rinsing my dishes I heard Edward honking outside. I hurriedly got my bag and locked the door before getting into the car. He wished me a happy birthday, but I just glared at him as he knew how I felt about this day.

The rest of the day passed relatively quiet, with well wishes from my friends which I accepted grudgingly and after school Edward and I went back to my house. We watched Romeo and Juliet and he told me how easy we humans had it as we could just end our lives. Vampires couldn't do that easily and he went ahead and told me how scared he was with the whole James incident and that if I died he would've gone to the Volturi to end his existence.

At my confused look he explained that the Volturi where the rulers of the vampire race and that they enforced the laws, the main law being to not expose themselves to humans. It angered me to think that Edward would just give up if something happened to me and it made me even more determined to become like him.

When the movie was finished Edward dragged me out of the house stating that Alice had planned a party for me, a party that I told her multiple times that I didn't want, but the pixie was either daft or just didn't care about what I wanted. When I got irritated Edward told me to just go along with it as they didn't get to celebrate birthdays very often and so I just kept quiet.

When we walked into their mansion-like home I cringed at all the pink decorations. I hated the color pink, but it was Alice's favorite color and clearly she went a little overboard.

Alice bounded over to me, hugging me tightly and squealing in my ear, almost deafening me with her birthday wishes. Next came Carlisle and Esmé and they apologized for Alice going overboard stating that they couldn't reign her in. Emmett gave me a quick hug with a booming birthday wish before suspiciously disappearing to do who knows what. Jasper and Rosalie kept their distance, giving me tight-lipped smiled.

Alice dragged me over to a table filled with brightly wrapped presents and squealing that is was time to open presents. She handed me a large box from Emmett and Jasper and when I shook it I couldn't hear anything so I opened it and saw it was a box for a car stereo and she said that Emmett was already installing it into my truck.

Just then Emmett came back and making a comment about the improved sound I told him not to dis the truck before Alice handed me the next present, stating it came from Rosalie. Inside was a gorgeous, clearly expensive necklace and I uncomfortably thanked Rosalie, knowing that I would be too scared to wear it.

Next came a small, flat, square gift from Alice and Edward and when I glared at him he stated that he didn't spend any money on it. It was a CD with all the songs he composed, even my lullaby and I thanked them for the thoughtful gift.

Lastly was Carlisle and Esme's gift. It was in a simple envelope and they told me that they knew how I missed my mom and that they hoped that I would use their gift to go and visit her. I carefully stuck me finger under the flap and pulled it to tear the envelope, but instead I got a paper cut. Just my fucking luck.

I hear a low growling sound and when I looked up I saw every vampire in the room had black eyes, but they stopped breathing. Edward shouted, "NO!" before pushing me back with too much force and I flew into the table with glass plates and glasses. Falling to the ground the glass cut into my arm, blood flowing freely from the wound and everything was in chaos.

Jasper lunged at me, but Emmett and Rosalie quickly subdued him and dragged him outside to get fresh air and my heart went out to Jasper. It couldn't have been easy feeling everyone's thirst on top of his own and I sent him waves of understanding and forgiveness.

Carlisle came over to me to check me over and he sent Edward outside before picking me up and rushing to his office where he stitched up my wound and burned everything he used. When we got back downstairs Esmé was already cleaning the mess and the strong bleach smell burned my nose.

Edward came up to me and told me that he would take me home. I tried to apologize to Carlisle and Esmé, but they just waved me away like the loving parents they were. I should have known it was too good to be true...

Edward drove me home in a stony silence and when he stopped the car he got out stiffly to open my door. He handed me a bag with all my gift in it and pecked me lightly on the lips. When I asked him if he was going to come over again later he said in a flat voice that he it wouldn't be a good idea and that he needed to hunt. I knew something was wrong, but I hoped that as soon as he hunted that he would be fine as it must have been hard to be so close to my exposed blood.

The next few days neither Edward and Alice were at school and they didn't call me and Edward didn't come up to my room. I was starting to get worried, but decided to give them their space, thinking that maybe they still had some problems after my spilled blood and that they didn't want to take a chance by coming close to me.

I should have seen the signs for what they were! I mean they can't smell me over the phone, but I was young, dumb and naïve...

On the third day, when I came home from school, Edward was waiting for me on the porch and ecstatic I jumped out of the truck, running up to him and throwing myself in his arms, but he pushed me away and asked me to take a walk with him.

At first I ignored his strange behavior, thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to sort things out so that we could go back to the way we were before my disastrous birthday party. We walked into the woods, staying on the path and in sight of the house. After a few minutes he stopped and turned to me with a blank expression on his face. He went ahead and told me that him and his family were leaving and that I wasn't going with them, that I was just a distraction and that he was tired of playing human, that I wasn't good enough for him then he ran off into the woods, not even giving me a chance to say anything.

I ran after him, screaming and shouting for him to come back, tears streaming down my face. I don't know how long I ran for, but when I tripped over a tree root I didn't even have the energy to get back up. I lay there watching darkness descend quickly and then I heard the most terrifying giggle...

**A/N: This is the last cannon chapter for those of you who hate cannon about as much as I do, but it was necessary. So let me know what you think and sorry for the cliffy, I couldn't resist, lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. You guys are amazing.**

**katandjasper, thank you for your continued help and support. You are the best.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 6**

**Mystery POV**

I've been following and watching this human girl for months, waiting for the perfect time to strike, but one of the Cullen's always seemed to be close by, never giving me enough time to snatch her away.

Everywhere she went the bronze haired mind rapist or the tiny pixie future seer followed and I had to be careful to block my thoughts and only make spur of the moment decisions so they wouldn't pick up on my thoughts or plans. It was hard to do, but not impossible, though it frustrated me to no end that I couldn't get a gap in their defenses, but I was patient. A vampire had nothing but time after all.

For months I've been watching, planning, and I even had a nice little cabin deep in the woods all set up for the day that I manage to get this delicious smelling human girl away from her protectors. No one would hear her screams or her pleas for help, and they wouldn't find her for a long time as the cottage was run down and clearly forgotten when I found it, but I managed to fix it up nicely. Oh the plans I had for her would make a child's nightmares seem like the sweetest dreams imaginable and I couldn't wait to get my hands on her.

I've watched her closely and i know who she is friends with at school. I know that she loves her dad very much, but they have an awkward relationships due to their inability to show their emotions towards each other. I also knew that she was friends with some of the guys from the reservation and by their scent they would shift somewhere in the near future, but I didn't think they would be a problem, not with my gift of detecting and evading trouble.

I watched her birthday get closer and her demeanor get more sullen by the day and I reveled in her depression and I thanked the Cullen boy mentally for refusing to turn her. In keeping her human he ensured that I would get my chance to exact my revenge on her and she would pay dearly for what she had done. She was guilty by association and I knew I couldn't take on a coven of seven so she would be my target and through her demise they would pay.

I watched her attend her forced birthday party from a tree in the woods near the Cullen mansion and when she cut her finger and that stupid boy shoved her into the plates causing the empath to lunge at her I almost revealed myself in anger, but luckily the big lug and his mate had the empath subdued quickly and the doctor stitched her up and she was on her way home.

The next few days where strange indeed as none of the Cullen's went to school and none of them ever showed up at her house and just as I was about to snatch her as she was coming home from school, the mind fucker was waiting for her. I watched from a tree as he led her into woods and thoroughly broke her heart. It would have been the perfect opportunity to take her then, but what fun would it be to play with a broken human, begging for death.

I watched gleefully as she ran through the woods, screaming for him to come back. Crying rivers of tears until she finally tripped and laid sprawled on the forest floor, not even trying to get up. Oh how stupid could humans be, how inconsequential their heart-break over nothing but a teenage crush. And that's exactly what it was. Cullen was never her mate, he was just attached to her singing blood. A mate could never hurt each other or leave each other as he just did to this simple-minded human girl.

I watched her curl up into a little ball, knees drawn up to her chest and her arms folded tightly against her chest like she was trying to keep herself together. The heartbreak was clearly displayed on her face for all to see and I couldn't contain the giggles that erupted from my throat and I watched as she turned her vacant eyes toward me and I smirked at her darkly when recognition lit her eyes.

I quickly jumped down from my perch in the tree, circling her like the predator I was and I barely heard her plea for me to kill her. Her voice croaked, a clear sign of the rawness of her throat after all the screaming and crying she had done.

"Oh, Bella, it wouldn't be any fun to kill a broken human. I have so much planned for you, but I'll wait until your heart heals before I strike and knowing that you will be looking over your shoulder, not knowing when to expect me to come for you, will give me so much satisfaction." I cackled gleefully before picking her up and carrying her back to her home.

I opened the door and placed her on the sofa in the living room, before reminding her that she will be seeing me again before I disappeared back into the forest.

**Bella's POV**

I lay on the forest floor watching darkness descend quickly and then I heard the most terrifying giggle. Looking up I recognized the vampire and I knew my end was near, but I wasn't scared. I would welcome death, to not feel like I have a huge, raw hole in my chest would be a welcome relief.

I watched as she circled me like the predator she is, but still I didn't feel an ounce of fear. "Kill me," I croaked out, my throat raw from all my screaming and crying.

"Oh, Bella, it wouldn't be any fun to kill a broken human. I have so much planned for you, but I'll wait until your heart heals before I strike and knowing that you will be looking over your shoulder, not knowing when to expect me to come for you, will give me so much satisfaction," She cackled gleefully before picking me up and blurring through the forest with familiar vampire speed and placing me on the sofa in my house she reminded me that she would be back for me before disappearing.

For the first time fear bloomed in my heart, but I knew Alice would have seen what happened and she would come. They would all come back and they would keep me safe and deal with the threat that they had forgotten about, thanks to Edward's fucked up gift. He said that she wouldn't be a problem, but oh how wrong he was.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up into the driveway, but I didn't have the energy to get up. He came into the house and when he saw me laying on the couch he rushed to me with a worried look on his face asking me what happened, apparently I looked like death warmed over.

I explained to him that Edward broke up with me, that they left town and though I knew he was happy he did show concern for me. He took me into an uncharacteristic hug and told me that everything would be okay and that if Edward wasn't willing to try and work things out then he didn't deserve me and I was better off without him, but he didn't understand that I didn't just lose my boyfriend who I loved with all that I am, I also lost my whole family.

Charlie must have seen that he wasn't getting through to me as he got up and went into the kitchen to order a pizza for dinner. He came back with a beer for himself and a soda for me and offered to watch a movie of my choice with me.

I appreciated his support and spent the rest of the night just spending time with my dad and praying for Alice to phone and let me know that they would be back to save me yet again.

As the days passed it became more and more clear that they wouldn't be coming back and my depression got worse. I could see that Charlie was worried about me so I tried for his sake to go on, but I only started getting better when Jake showed up. I spent a lot of time with him and his friends on the Reservation and that's also how I learned that the legends about them shifting into wolves were true. They helped me start to heal and for the first time in months I could breathe freely and the world didn't seem like such a dark place any more.

One day while I spent time with them they mentioned seeing a leech in the area of my house I panicked. I knew she must have come back for me and Jake seeing my reaction demanded an explanation so I ended up telling them the whole story and they promised to protect me. Oh how I wished I had never become friends with them...

She came back one day just as Jake and I pulled up to my house. Jake phased immediately and howled to let the other wolves know, but before they could even get there she had snapped his neck and disappeared again. The wolves found me on the ground with Jake's head in my lap, heart wrenching sobs wracking my body.

Most of the wolves and even Billy blamed me and they were right. If I had never gotten involved with the Cullen's, none of this would've happened. It cost Charlie his life-long friendship with Billy and that saddened me even more. We went to Jake's funeral, but we were met with icy stares so we didn't stay after the ceremony and I grieved my friend all alone.

A few weeks later we received the news that there was a break-in at Renée and Phil's house and that they were brutally murdered. I immediately suspected that it was Victoria, but my suspicions were confirmed a few day later when I received a photo with a note attached saying, "I'm coming for you!"

I didn't know how much more I could take. She was destroying everything I held dear in my life, shattering the last pieces of my heart and I decided that I had to leave, but Charlie wouldn't hear anything of the sort and the only choice I had, was to tell him everything and that it would be best that I leave before more people were killed because of me.

Charlie was shocked at first, but quickly got over it. He said that he would come with me and I gladly accepted the offer. I didn't know if I would be able to cope alone and having my dad with me would make me feel better, but before we could leave I received yet another blow.

On the day that Charlie worked his last shift he was called out to an abandoned road. Apparently there were a few teenagers causing trouble and he went to check it out, but he never came back. They found him with his throat slashed and drained of blood. They couldn't understand how it happened as Charlie was a trained police officer, yet there were no signs of a struggle.

I knew who was responsible and I could do nothing about it and when I received the note stating that she would give me time to bury my dad, but then I had to look over my shoulder because she was coming for me I started to panic. What can I do, where would I go? I had no idea...

**A/N: So what did you think of Vicky's plans for Bella? How many of you suspected that this would happen? Send me your thoughts, I would love to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm posting this chapter early because one of the awesome readers begged me for more. It won't happen often as I just started posting the sequel to Unexpected as well.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited. You all blew me away with the awesome response. To Guest, I couldn't respond to your review, but I hope this chapter answers your question.**

**katandjasper you are amazing girl, thanks for beta'ing this for me.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

My heart was shattered after Victoria killed Jake, Renee, Phil and Charlie and I just wanted to wait for her to come and finish me, but after the funeral I got a surprising visitor.

Sam, the alpha of the wolf pack came by the house and he told me that though most of the wolves blamed me for what happened to Jake, he knew it wasn't my fault as vampires have the ability to almost hypnotize humans and the longer they spend around that human the stronger it gets. It explained so much about why I allowed the Cullen's to control me and why I was such a wreck when they left me and that's what made me decide that I had to live. I had to get revenge for my loved ones. Victoria and the Cullen's will pay for what they did, but first I had to get away, I had to live...

Sam explained that unfortunately he couldn't keep me safe from Victoria, but that he would help me get away. He helped me pack up the house and he promised that the pack would keep the rest of Forks safe, but that it would be best for me to get away as fast as I could and that I shouldn't stay in one place for too long. He helped me load up my truck and watch me drive away with such a sad look on his face that it brought tears to my eyes. He was a good guy, and I hoped that I would be able to repay him for his kindness someday.

I stopped at the gas station to fill up my truck and I wondered where I should go as I didn't have a lot of money, only a few thousand dollars which was supposed to be my college fund and it would be weeks before my parents estates would be settled. Suddenly my phone beeped with an incoming text message and I couldn't think of anyone that would contact me, but I opened it up curiously.

_Meet J. Jenks, a lawyer, at noon in the Sky Hotel restaurant in Seattle at 6pm. PW_

I read the message again, confused as to what it meant and who sent it, but when I tried to phone the number it immediately said that the number has been disconnected. I racked my brain for any PW that I knew, but I came up a blank, but I decided to take a chance as I was desperate for help I thought maybe this lawyer could help me with my parents' estates.

When the truck was filled up and I stocked up on snacks and drinks, I started the drive toward Seattle. With the slow speed my truck went it would take me a couple of hours to get there.

I kept my eyes wide open for any signs of fiery red hair, but I luckily made it to Seattle without a sign of Victoria and when I got to the hotel I carefully scoped out the surroundings and when I didn't see or sense a vampire nearby I made my way into the restaurant and when I asked for J. Jenks I was taken toward a table where an older man was sitting reading the paper.

The man looked up when he heard our approaching footsteps and he got a sympathetic look on his face. "Ms. Swan, thank you for meeting with me," he said before motioning for me to take a seat across from him before ordering a coke for me.

"Mr. Jenks, I'm not sure why I'm supposed to meet you. Would you care to enlighten me."

"A friend, who wishes to remain anonymous at this time, asked me to help you with whatever you need. He also told me that you would need to disappear so I had these made for you," He said handing me a manilla envelope.

I looked at him confused before slowly opening the envelope and my jaw dropped when I saw the contents. Inside was a full set of papers, from a drivers license to a birth certificate, social security card, etc. all in the name of one Isabel Adams. There was even a bank ATM card and a shiny black credit card in there.

I realized the new identity would come in handy as Victoria wouldn't be able to track me the old fashioned way, but I felt uncomfortable with the bank and credit card, but before I could protest Mr. Jenks said, "Please accept it. My friend said that you are going to need it and that you can repay him when you meet him."

"When will I be meeting him and why is he doing this for me?" I asked with suspicion.

"I don't know when you will meet him, he just said that you'll meet when the time is right and that you will be important to each other and therefore he wants to help you. Please that is all I can say about him at this time," Mr. Jenks said and I could see the truth and sincerity in his eyes and I reluctantly nodded my acceptance.

'If you'll grant me your permission, I would also be happy to handle both of your parents' estates as well as anything else you would need me to do."

"That would actually be a big help if you could handle the estates as well as the sale of their properties. I don't know anything about those types of things and I need to get away from this area as soon as possible," I said relieved that I would have a qualified person dealing with all the legalities.

"It would be my pleasure, Isabel," Mr. Jenks replied with a smile.

He asked me if I wanted anything to eat, but I declined. I was in too much of a hurry to put as much space between me and Victoria as possible. While I sipped my coke we finalized the details and he gave me his business card with his details as well as his personal cellphone number where I could reach him at any time should the need arise and when I got up to leave he got up with me, throwing enough money on the table to cover our drinks, before walking out of the hotel with me.

When we reached my truck he said that I was to leave the truck and though I was saddened, I knew my truck wouldn't make it far. He helped me load my few possessions into a shiny, new Ford F250 truck. At this time I was feeling so overwhelmed with everything that was happening and how this PW knew exactly what I needed, that I just got into the new truck after saying goodbye to Mr. Jenks and I pulled out of the parking spot not knowing where I was going to go. I was just driving where the road was taking me...

**Peter's POV**

My gift has been driving me up the walls for the last few weeks. At first it only informed me that about a human girl who would be important to us in the future and as the time went by it started giving me more information.

I couldn't believe the things this human had been or is going to go through, but I knew that we needed to help her somehow. My gift informed me that we had to keep our distance at the moment, that it wasn't time for us to meet her yet so I contacted J. Jenks, the lawyer we've been using for years, and gave him all the information I had and what I wanted him to do.

On the day I knew the girl buried her father, my gift yet again piped up and told me to use a burn phone to contact the girl to set up a meeting with J. Jenks and as my gift has never led me astray before I did exactly as it said. I just hoped that she would accept the help of an anonymous friend.

The whole day I spent pacing up and down, worrying and wondering if she would allow us to help her. Not even my beautiful Charlotte could keep me calm and when my regular phone rang and Jenks informed me that she accepted, if rather reluctantly, I sighed in relief and sagged into the couch pulling Charlotte into my lap.

I knew that this girl had some dealings with the supernatural and that most if it turned out to be bad experiences and because of that she wouldn't be welcoming to vampires just stepping into her life at the moment. So we had to keep an eye on her from a distance and try to help to the best of our abilities without letting her know that we were close.

**Victoria's POV**

Today was the day that Bella Swan would be burying her father and as I watched her getting ready to go to the funeral I reveled in her pain. Her heart wrenching sobs filled the house for the better part of the night before she fell into a restless sleep only to be woken by nightmares that had her screaming. I cackled in glee at the thought of breaking her completely.

As she left for the funeral I decided to go to Portland to hunt. I would need to be completely satiated to pull of my plan without giving into the temptation of Bella's potent smelling blood.

I ran at a leisurely pace and picking up the first strays in an alley I fed quickly before disposing of the bodies. I might not have much of a reason to live, but I didn't want the Volturi to descend on me before I could exact my revenge.

Finally making my way back to Forks I was getting excited at all the ideas running through my head, but when I got back to the Swan house I was completely shocked. Not only was there the scent of one of those stinking mutts, whom I believed abandoned her after I killed the one, but she was gone and by the look of the house she wasn't coming back.

I roared in fury and started smashing up the trees in the forest surrounding the Swan house, but the wolves must have heard me as they were running this way in a hurry. I quickly jumped into the trees and sped away before they could even get close and I rushed to my little cabin to regroup and start my search for Bella. This might take longer, but the hunt is always twice the fun when they actually run or try to fight...

**A/N: So Bella got some help from some of our Fav vamps even if she doesn't know where her help came from. Let me know what you thought of the way Peter helped her and about Victoria's reaction when she realized Bella is gone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who took the time to review. You guys are amazing and I don't have words to show my appreciation.**

**Katandjasper, thank you so much for helping me with this chapter and then fixing up all my mistakes. You are the best!**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga, but it's a lot of fun playing with the characters**

**Chapter 8**

**Carlisle's POV**

We were sitting together as a family watching TV, trying to rebuild our relationships after leaving Forks. Tension has been high and it seems like everyone was blaming Jasper for what happened and I felt torn as to support a man I admired for his strength in overcoming so much in his life and standing with my family.

The news came on and we saw a disturbing piece of news. Charlie Swan, Chief of Police of Forks and loving father of one Isabella Swan was brutally murdered and the police were dumbfounded by what happened. His funeral was today and his murder sounded suspiciously like vampire activity.

The family gasped at the shocking news and Alice and Esmé broke out into tearless sobs at the thought of Isabella going through the loss of her father without our support. I went over to console Esmé and Jasper did the same for Alice, though I saw out of the corner of my eye how she pushed him away with a look of disgust on her face before going over to Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were supporting each other, though Rosalie was aloof towards Isabella's plight she didn't like seeing her mate in pain.

Edward started pacing up and down, grumbling about how he should never have left her and that it was all Jasper's fault for trying to attack Bella on her birthday party. I felt like it wasn't all Jasper's fault, but I kept quiet not wanting to start a fight in this sad situation.

Alice gasped all of a sudden and when we looked over to her it was clear that her and Edward where having one of their silent conversations. We waited, rather impatiently for them to finish and explain the situation to us.

"We are going back to Forks. Bella will need us now, we should have never left." Edward said with guilt in his voice.

"I can't see Bella at all. I don't know what will happen once we get there, but I agree with Edward. We should never have left her," Alice said and everyone rushed up to their rooms to pack their bags for the trip back to Forks and Bella.

When we finally arrived back in Forks it was close to midnight so we decided to wait until morning to check up on Bella and give our condolences and we spent the night unpacking before going for a quick hunt.

On our hunt we crossed an awful wet dog smell and I knew the smell as I once ran across these creatures when we first settled in Forks. The wolf protectors from the Quileute reservation were back. I decided that we needed to go to the treaty line to see if we could find out anything about what happened to Charlie Swan, but when we got there we were met with a fiercely unwelcoming attitude.

Apparently the wolves held us responsible for not only the death of Charlie Swan, Renée and Phil Dwyer, but also the true alpha of their pack Jacob Black. According to them if we never moved here and got involved in Bella's life none of this would have happened and I couldn't help but agree.

My heart broke thinking of my daughter losing her whole family in one swoop and that after her mate left her. She must be shattered and I could only hope that we could help her heal.

After our meeting with the wolves we rushed over to the Swan residence, but we couldn't pick up on Bella's heartbeat and after we shimmied open a window we entered the house to find it empty. Bella wasn't here and by the looks of things she wasn't coming back.

Edward flew into a rage screaming at Jasper that this was all his fault. That if he hadn't attacked Bella on her birthday that we wouldn't have left and none of this would've happened.

We got Edward subdued before he broke anything and headed back home where I called for a family meeting to discuss what we would do about the situation next.

As we were all sitting around our dining room table Edward sprang to his feet shouting, "Carlisle, I demand that Jasper leaves the family. He is a disgrace for everything the Cullen's stand for and it's his fault that I left my Bella and look what happened to her because of his lack of control. He needs to leave or I will. I can't stand to be associated with low-life, uncontrollable scum like him!"

Just as I was about to step up to defend Jasper, Alice started, "You caused me to abandon my best friend and now she's lost her whole family and she's running scared to who knows where. I can't be married to a monster like you any longer. I can't babysit you every minute of every day and if I can't trust you with my best friend I can't trust you at all. It's time for you to leave. Go back to your monstrous ways, that's all you're good for!"

I watched in shock as every member of my family lashed out at Jasper and he just sat there with his head low, listening to every word. I could see how bad it affected him as his shoulders would slump more with everything they spewed at him and I tried to apologize to Jasper, but before I could even say anything he flew up the stairs and came back with a bag packed. He ripped off his Cullen crest and said that we should never contact him for anything, that the Cullen's were dead to him and he left.

**Bella's POV**

I've been on the run for nearly six years now and I was getting tired of running. I just wanted to have a normal life, but thanks to the Cullen's and Victoria it would never be.

Since I left Forks I've been living like a true nomad, moving from place to place every few months. I couldn't afford to make any new friends as the ones I made in the beginning would mysteriously disappear and then their mangled bodies would be found later by baffled police. They even suspected me as I was the only link between the bodies, but in the end they could never prove that I was involved and so I stopped making friends.

Life was hard, but I made the best of it, knowing that the best revenge against Victoria would be to keep living, to keep evading her. I still didn't know how I was going to deal with the Cullen's, but I knew when the time is right and my mysterious friends showed up that they would help me.

Yeah I figured out that my mysterious friend is a vampire. He must have been as he always seemed to contact me at exactly the right time to get me away from Victoria. I would get random messages telling me to leave or to go somewhere specific and sometimes as I was driving away I would catch a flash of red hair and I knew whoever this person/vampire was, that he had a gift and it was helping me to stay one step ahead of Victoria.

I was living in New York when I started noticing that I was being followed by another red-eyed vampire and though I haven't heard from my mysterious friend, it scared me so much that I immediately packed up my meager belongings and moved on to the next big city as I wasn't about to let one of Victoria's minions alert her to my position.

It went on like this for quite a few months before I started noticing that no matter where I went, within a few days this vampire would be there. I also noticed that he never approached me, he just watched me, but what I couldn't understand was that he never seemed to alert Victoria to my whereabouts. It baffled me at first, but then I just decided to ignore him. If this was my mysterious friend I was sure he would initiate contact when the time was right.

Over time I became used to my stalkerpire and he even made me feel safe in a way. I knew that if he wanted to harm me or give me over to Victoria that he had more than enough opportunities to do so and after a while I grew curious about him. He was very attractive as all vampires were and he was tall, about 6'2". He had long brown hair, which he kept neatly tied back, with the tell-tale red eyes of a human drinker and he had this air about him that drew me to him, but before I could gather up enough courage to approach him I got a text message from my mysterious friend that told me I had to run.

I quickly packed my small bag and got into my truck when I got another message telling me that I should head to the airport and that a ticket was waiting for me. Over the years I've learned to trust my mystery-pire so I didn't hesitate to follow his instructions, but I was surprised when the ticket was for Texas as he always told me to stay away from the south. At first I wanted to ignore the ticket, because of that warning, but then I got another message telling me that I didn't need to worry and that he would meet me at the airport in Texas.

I boarded the plane feeling nervous and excited that I was finally going to meet my mystery-pire and that I would finally get to thank him for helping me all these years.

I must have fallen asleep as I awoke to the flight attendant shaking me, letting me know that we would be landing shortly. I thanked her before fastening my safety belt and looking out the little window. I noticed that it was dark outside and I was nervous, not knowing what to expect when I got out of the plane.

I walked off of the plane and went through security before heading toward the baggage area only to freeze when I saw to red-eyed vampires standing with my bag by their feet.

**A/N: So what did you think of the Cullen's reaction when they discovered Bella went missing? Are you exited that Bella gets to meet her mystery-pire? Why did Peter call her away when someone was watching over her?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. Life has been throwing a lot of shit my way and I had a real struggle finding the time and the will to write.**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews and for all the follows and favourites. Your support means a lot to me.**

**Thank you to my dearest friend katandjasper for helping me get my groove back and beta'ing this chapter. You are the best.**

**I don't own anything Twilight related.**

Chapter 6

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I wasn't expecting two vampires.

I scan the airport looking for ways to escape, but with my luck and being up against two vampires, I knew my chances of escape were slim. My only consolation is knowing that we are in a busy airport and if they tried anything I could cause a scene.

I hesitantly and cautiously approached the two beautiful, but frightening creatures. I knew from their muddy brown eyes that they are human drinkers. The male stood about a head taller than me, with silver blonde hair and a knowing smirk on his face, though he projected an aura of danger.

Next to him was a short female vampire with white blonde hair. She too gave off a dangerous vibe, yet she seemed more gentle than the male, with a soft smile gracing her beautiful face.

When I reached them the male introduced himself, "Bella, I'm Peter Whitlock or PW as you know me and this is my mate Charlotte. I'm so glad to finally meet you."

I let out a relieved breath knowing that this was my saviour and not some of Victoria's cronies. I flew at him and hugged him as tightly as my human strength would allow, tears streaming down my face, "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I'm so glad to finally meet you."

The look on his face made me giggle through my tears. Clearly he didn't expect a human to hug him, but I was so thankful for all his help that I just couldn't help myself.

I let go of him and turning to Charlotte I hugged her too, "Thank you Charlotte. I wish I had the words to express my gratitude to both of you. You've saved my life over and over again."

Charlotte patted my back gently before pulling away and looking me in the eyes, "Well Sugar, it's nice to meet you. I've longed for some female company for years and I'm glad that we could help an innocent from the tortures of our world."

"Yeah, me too. I wouldn't have made it a month without your help," I replied trying to convey just how thankful I was for their help.

"Well, let's get out of here. I'm sure you're tired and hungry," Peter said before leading us out of the airport to an amazing black double cab truck.

Peter opened the back door for me with a little bow, causing me to giggle, before he opened the passenger door for Charlotte. Rushing around he got into the driver's side before driving out into the busy street.

"Peter, why did you tell me to come to Texas after telling me never to come this far south?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well Sweet cheeks, Victoria tracked you down, yet again, so I wanted you here where we can protect you," Peter said softly, probably not wanting to scare me.

"So that vampire guy who kept following me was one of her followers?" I ask, not able to keep the doubt out of my voice.

Why would he make me feel safe if he was working for the enemy or did he have a gift to make me feel that way? I started hyperventilating at that thought, rubbing my aching chest.

"What vampire guy?" Peter asked with a look of confusion on his face. In any other situation I would've laughed, but as it was I was too busy panicking.

"Calm down, Sugar. You're safe now and we won't let Victoria get anywhere near you! " Charlotte said soothingly.

I took a few deep breaths and when I calmed down Charlotte asked, "Now tell us about this vampire."

"Well a couple of months ago I noticed a vampire with red eyes following me so I immediately packed up and moved, but a few weeks later he showed up again. Every time I would move, but he would always show up a few weeks later. He only watched, never approached me and after a while I got used to him... I felt safe knowing he was close," I whispered the last part in confusion, rubbing my chest absent-mindedly.

Peter watched me in the rear view mirror with a knowing smirk on his face and when I raised my eyebrow in question he chuckled, stating, "Well I don't believe he was one of Victoria's followers. He wouldn't have watched you for so long without making a move if he was working for her."

I sighed in relief, going through everything Peter said in my mind, but something wasn't adding up.

"If he wasn't working for her and he obviously didn't want me for a snack, why would he keep following me? And how did he keep tracking me down?"

"Well Sweet Cheeks, I do believe he is your mate and he kept finding you through the mating pull," Peter said with a smirk.

"What?! No, no, no! I don't want a mate. Been there, done that and look where it got me!"

"The Cullen's lied to you. You were never mated to that pussy-boy. Have you ever had that ache in your chest while you were with him? When did you start noticing it?"

"No, I only starting feeling it when I noticed that vampire and I ran..." I trailed off when the light bulb went off in my head.

I was dead scared of being mated and not being good enough for my mate. My emotions were on a roller coaster going from scared to elated and back to scared so fast it was almost making me dizzy, but if what Peter said is true my mate would find me again soon and I could only hope for the best...

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. I was thinking about everything that happened and all the drama that was still to come. Little did I know it would start much sooner than I expected.

When we got to my new home I was speechless. It was a beautiful two-story ranch style house with a paddock a little ways away and I could see horses grazing leisurely. I was surprised at that as I always believed animals were scared of vampires, but I guess even some animals didn't have a sense of self-preservation.

Peter opened my door and helped me out of the truck, grabbing my bag before leading me into the house.

"Please make yourself at home," Charlotte said before showing me around and leading me up the stairs and into a beautiful bedroom.

It was done in different tones of brown and red making it feel warm and inviting. It had a huge window overlooking the paddock with a window seat where I could see myself sitting reading or just watching the amazing scenery.

Next to the window was a bookcase filled with books and I could see some of my favourite titles and I was astonished at the length these vampires went to, to make me feel welcome.

In the middle of the room was a huge king size bed with a dark wooden headboard and two side tables. The bed was covered with a brown duvet and it looked soft and inviting.

"I'll leave you to get settled. Come down when you are ready," Charlotte said with a soft smile before closing the door.

I looked around some more and noticing two doors I went over to one and opening it I saw it was a walk in closet. It wasn't too big and not too small and I saw it had already been filled with clothes and I sighed in relief when I noticed it was all my style and yet again I was grateful that these two accepted me for who I am.

Walking out of the closet I went to the other door and gasped at the amazing bathroom. It was mostly done in white with little splashes of blue to add colour. It had a deep soaker tub and a walk in shower, which I immediately decided to make use of.

After a relaxing shower I got dressed before venturing downstairs where I got a big surprise. Sitting on the couch, looking at me with the strangest expression on his face was Jasper Hale...

**A/N: I know, I know! It's much shorter than usual, but I couldn't resist the cliffy. What do you think will happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Thank you for all your amazing reviews and for all the favorites and follows. I appreciate each and every one from the bottom of my heart.**

**Thank you so much for helping me with this chapter katandjasper. You are amazing.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe my fucking eyes when I saw Jasper fucking Hale sit on the couch like he belonged there. My emotions were spinning so fast it made me dizzy, but finally I settled on happiness.

I threw myself at him, not thinking about anything but how happy I was at seeing him again, at getting a second chance to get to know my most distant brother. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I felt his cold fingers wipe the tears from my face and looking up at him I was stunned at the brilliant smile that livened his face.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy to see you. Where have you been and what are you doing here? How do you know Peter and Char?" He asked me projecting his happiness and curiosity.

I giggled at his eagerness, but then I became sombre when I thought of the reason why I was there, "I'm happy to see you too Jasper. I'm as well as can be expected and I know Peter and Char due to Yoda over there, saving my life numerous times. I'm here because Peter said it was time for me to come here so that they could keep me safe."

Jasper's whole demeanour changed. His face became almost stone like, his back straightened and he had this aura of danger when he demanded, "Captain, what the fuck is going on here?"

Peter immediately stood up straight, replying, "Major about six years ago my knower was going crazy about how this girl was going to lose everything in her life and that I needed to save her as she will be important to us. She is being hunted by a deranged nomad and I've been helping her out, but somehow the nomad keeps finding her so I decided it was safer to bring her home. I couldn't tell you about it as you would have gone after the nomad and drawn attention to yourself bringing the Volturi down on us. This way you can see she is safe and we can plan before launching our attack."

Jasper led me to the couch, pushing me down on the plush seat before taking a seat on the coffee table. Looking at me with black, rage filled eyes he asked, "Darlin', please tell me what happened?"

Facing the pain of what happened was going to be tough. I've been on the run for so long, moving so often that I've never had the time to truly grieve for the ones that I lost.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath I started, "Well... It all started three days after my birthday... Edward was waiting on my porch when I got home from school and he asked me to take a walk with him... Stupidly I followed him into the woods at the back of our house, thinking we were going to talk about what happened. Anyway, the bastard left me there after telling me that I wasn't worth it, that I was nothing but a distraction in a dreary town. I tried following him, but I got lost... Victoria found me and took me home saying that it wouldn't be fun to kill me when I was broken. She said she would wait until I started living again."

By this point I was crying, the memory of what happened next, crushing me with its pain. Jasper wrapped me in his arms, cooing softly, but allowing me to cry without influencing my emotions.

When I started calming down I continued, "For the first few days I thought Alice would have seen what happened and that they would come back, but when it became clear that they weren't coming back I spent months in a deep depression, barely living, but I pulled myself together and started living again with the help of the wolf pack. I thought I could be happy again given enough time, but then the first blow came... One day when Jake and I pulled up at my house Victoria showed up out of the blue and snapped his neck before he could even phase... The pack blamed me for his death and shunned me completely, leaving me and Charlie defenseless, but I carried on as best I could. Then a couple of weeks later we got news that Renée and Phil were killed in a home invasion, but I got a photo in the mail where Victoria said that she was coming for me. I was forced to tell Charlie the whole story and he was planning to run with me, but before we could he was lured into the forest and killed. I got a note saying that I would have time to bury my father, but after that I would have to look over my shoulder as she was coming for me..."

I started crying again at the loss of my father, grieving his loss for the first time in six years. Jasper growled, but picked me up gently, placing me on his lap. He stroked my back, but again he knew I needed to get my emotions out by myself. I was extremely tired, both physically and emotionally, but I knew I had to finish my story.

"Sam, the alpha, came by after the funeral. He told me that although most of the wolves blamed me for Jake's death, he knew I was a victim. He told me about a vampire's ability to almost hypnotize a human and that the longer a human were around vampires the stronger it got until that human couldn't think for them self. He helped me pack up and I manage to get away before Victoria showed up. Peter led me to a lawyer in Seattle and he's been helping me ever since. Then a few months ago another vampire started showing up. He didn't do anything but watch and every time I would run he would show up a few days later. He made me feel strangely safe. Peter thinks it's my true mate," I finished blushing a deep red.

As I finished Jasper was shaking with anger and he put me down on the couch before rushing out the door, snarling and growling like a wild animal, Peter hot on his heels.

Charlotte looked at me apologetically, explaining, "They're just going to work off some of that anger, Angel. Peter knew you had it bad, but he didn't know it was so extreme. They'll be back as soon as they've calmed down some.

Char helped me make a light meal before I headed upstairs to take a nice, warm, relaxing bath. The day had taken quite a bit out of me. After my bath I joined Char in the living room and I was sipping tea as she regaled me of some of Peter's antics when suddenly the doors burst open with a vicious snarl...

**Jasper's POV**

After hearing Bella's devastating story I was so angry that I barely registered her comment about her true mate.

I was angry at Edward for the way he dumped her. I always thought his love for her was more like love for her blood. I was also angry at the Cullens for not listening to me when I said Victoria was James' mate and she would be out for revenge, but most of all I was angry at myself. I should have gone back to check on Bella. I should have hunted the red-headed cunt down as soon as I left the Cullen's.

I placed Bella on the couch as gently as I could in my angered state before rushing out the door, snarls and growls ripping from my chest uncontrollably. I ran deep into the forest, some unconscious part of me not wanting Bella to see or hear me in my feral state. Even in this state I knew I would never hurt her for she truly was my little sister and I would go to the ends of the earth to protect her.

I was decimating a huge part of the forest, ripping out trees and smashing boulders when I was tackled by another vampire. In a blur of movement, with thunderous roars of anger we knocked each other over, kicking, punching and biting where ever we could reach until we finally came to a stop, lying next to each other panting for unneeded breath, but feeling somewhat calmer.

I didn't need words to tell Peter what was going through my mind, he understood and supported me with his presence alone and I knew we would get through this as a family.

The bitch was going down and it would be extremely slow and painful...

**Unknown POV**

I was hunting in a large city when I smelled the most alluring scent I've ever smelled, but strangely it didn't cause my throat to flare up in thirst.

I curiously decided to follow the enticing scent and it led me to the most beautiful sight I've ever laid my eyes on. A small brunette girl, with swirling chocolate-brown eyes and a curvy figure was walking down the street to a modest apartment building, checking her surroundings continuously as though she was expecting trouble.

Her eyes held so much pain it caused my heart to ache for her and a need to protect her arose so strongly within me it almost brought me to my knees.

I spent a few days watching her, trying to learn her habits, trying to figure out what she was running from, but she noticed me and clearly she knew what I was. I decided to go for a quick hunt before I would approach her, but when I got back she was gone. The apartment she lived in was left bare and her truck was missing as well and I knew then that she was running from my kind.

It angered me that some vampire could drag this beauty into our world and then abandoning her with the most deadly knowledge she could ever possess.

As I was weighing my options, trying to decide what to do, a weird pulling started in my chest and it got to the point that it was painful. It confused me at first, but then I recalled what I've been told about mates and my heart leapt in joy at the thought that I've finally found my mate, but at the same time it angered me even more that someone was messing with my mate.

I decided to follow the pull and watch over the girl, protecting her from whatever she was running from before I would approach her. I didn't want her to think of me as a threat and hopefully she would be more open to my advances when she wasn't running from my kind.

Our cat and mouse game went on for months, yet I never sensed another vampire in the vicinity. It was like this girl always knew when the threat came closer and she would run before it could reach her.

One day I was out on a hunt and when I came back she was gone again, the pull heading south and that scared me. She never venture south so why would she go there now? I could only hope that she would be safe until I got there as she had a few hours head start.

I managed to track her scent to the airport and figured the best place to start would be Texas so I booked a seat on the next flight out, pacing up and down until the flight was finally called. I hated flying, but it would be faster than running all the way.

The flight felt like it took ages, but finally we landed and I rushed at a fast human pace into the airport where I quickly picked up the delectable scent of my mate, but my heart froze when I smelled two vampire scents surrounding hers. I rushed out of the airport and was relieved to find that they must've left the windows down in the vehicle they were driving and I followed it as fast as I could. It led me to a house surrounded by woods and I didn't think twice before bursting into the house, snarling and growling at the perceived threat to my mate, but what I saw astounded me...

**a/n: So what did you guys think of the talk between Bella and Jasper and Jasper's reaction to her story? And the unknown vampire?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. Your support means a lot to me and it keeps me motivated to continue to write.**

**Katandjasper, thank you so much for beta'ing for me and pointing out where I can better my writing. Without your friendship, support and help this would never have come to life.**

**I don't own Twilight, but I like dreaming up my own stories using the characters.**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

One minute Char was in a protective crouch in front of me, growling at the intruder and the next she was flown across the room and the stranger was crouched in front of me, growling and snarling at Char.

I was so shocked that I didn't immediately realize who it was, but when he turned slightly to look at me, but still keeping Char in his line of sight I recognized him for my stalker, whom Peter believes to be my true mate.

Char made the mistake of moving and the vampire shifted his full attention back to her, growling at her menacingly, warning her to stay away. I could see the fear and the worry in Char's eyes and I knew I had to calm this familiar, yet strange vampire down before he attacked Char.

"Uhm... Excuse me Growls, but that's my friend Char and I would really appreciate it if you would stop growling at her. She doesn't mean me any harm."

Just as I leaned forward to touch his arm a blur came crashing through the window, tackling the vampire in front of me to the ground. Peter picked me up and rushed me outside where he stood protectively in front of me and Char while Jasper dealt with the vampire.

We could hear snarls and growls coming from inside of the house before someone came flying through the already broken window and once the vampire landed I could see it was my stalker. Jasper stepped out of the window before walking over toward the vampire and offering him a hand to help him up.

"Garrett, what the hell are you doing here? And threatening my sisters?" Jasper growled out.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I was tracking my mate and I thought she was in danger," the vampire who I now know to be Garrett answered looking apologetic.

Jasper led Garrett over to where we were huddled together before introducing us, "Garrett, this is Peter and Charlotte, my venom brother and sister and this little lady is Bella."

Garrett looked at me and I swear I could have drowned in his beautiful red eyes. He was even better looking from up close and when he bent over my hand, laying a tender kiss on the back of it I could have swooned.

"Bella, I'm so glad to finally make your acquaintance. Your one tough lady to keep track of."

I blushed and answered, "Hello Garrett. I'm glad to finally meet you too."

Garrett turned to Peter and Charlotte, sticking out his hand while saying, "Peter, Charlotte, it's good to meet Jasper's friends. I'm sorry for attacking you like that, but I thought my mate was in danger."

Peter grumbled a bit, but Charlotte whacked him on the back of his head before turning to Garrett, "It's perfectly fine, Garrett. We would have reacted the same way."

Peter reluctantly shook Garrett's hand before we all went inside to assess the damage that Jasper and Garrett created during their mini fight and luckily it wasn't too much. A new window would need to be installed and there was a dent in the wall where Jasper had shoved Garrett against and also a hole in the floor where Garrett fell when he was pushed away from me.

We took seats on the couch and Jasper explained to us that he has known Garrett for a long time due to Garrett's friendship with Carlisle, but that they haven't seen each other for almost ten years and then Garrett wanted to know how I knew Jasper, Peter and Char and from what I was running from.

I took a deep breath before starting, "Well it all started about 7 years ago when I moved to Forks to live with my dad. I met the Cullen's at the school I went to and I fell in love with Edward. We were happy for a while, he had convinced me that I was his mate and I truly loved him. One day while I was visiting his family we went to play baseball and three nomads came into the clearing where we were playing and the leader decided that getting to me would be the greatest hunt. Jasper and Alice ran me to Phoenix, but the tracker found me and convinced me that he had my mother and that I had to hand myself over to save her life. I went to him only to realize that he was lying and he tortured me before Jasper killed him. After that I healed up and things went back to normal, until my eighteenth birthday. Alice insisted on throwing me a party and klutz that I am, I got a paper cut. As I'm Edward's singer his blood-lust went through the roof and it affected Jasper causing him to lunge at me. Long story short, the Cullen's left and Edward dumped me in the middle of the woods where the mate of the tracker found me. She promised she would come for me once I got over my heart-break and she did. First she killed one of the wolves, then my mother and step father and then my father. One of the wolves helped me to escape Forks before she came for me and Peter directed me ever since on when to run and where to go."

By the end of my story tears were streaming down my face and Garrett came and knelt before me, wiping the tears away tenderly.

"I'm so sorry for everything you have suffered, Little One, but I am here now and I promise you that no one will ever harm you again."

Garrett's eyes had such a serious, yet tender look in them that I couldn't help but believe him and I felt safe with him. He opened his arms hesitantly and I jumped into his embrace finally feeling like I was home and knowing that as long as I had my mate and my family around me that I would be okay and that I would get my revenge.

Peter, Char and Jasper decided to go out for a hunt, leaving me and Garrett alone to get to know each other better, but not before Peter threatened Garrett with his final death if anything should happen to me while they were out. Garrett promised them that he would take care of me like he would no other.

I asked Garrett to tell me his story, though I did feel safe with him I didn't really know him at all and I thought that his past, both human and vampire would be a good place to start.

"Well Little One, I was born in 1755 in New England. I don't remember much about my human life, but I know that I fought in the Revolutionary war where a nomadic vampire attacked our troop around 1780. I guess he thought he drained me as he left me there to go through the torturous change. I woke up surrounded by the bodies of my fellow soldiers. I spent my first few years as a vampire draining the fallen soldiers and killing as many enemy soldiers as I could. After the war I just travelled around before coming across another vampire, but this one had golden eyes. He told me all about his lifestyle and I even tried hunting animals, but it just isn't palatable to me. I respected Carlisle for his views on life and we became friends. I visit him every few decades and that's how I came to meet the Major. While on one of my travels I smelt your mouth-watering scent and decided to follow it, curious as it didn't trigger my blood lust. I watched the most beautiful, brown-haired, brown-eyed woman for a few days until she spotted me and she fled. I immediately realized you were my mate when I felt the pull to follow you and I knew you knew about vampires as you fled when you noticed me. I didn't approach you as I wanted to find out more about you and every time you fled a red-haired vampire would appear soon after, so I deduced you were running from her, but I didn't know why. When I smelt two strange vampire scents in the airport I was scared to death and that's why I burst in here like I did. I'm sorry if I scared you, it was never my intention." Garrett ended his story with a tender smile and though I was still weary of him, I knew he only had my best interest at heart.

We spent the next couple of hours getting to know each other better and I was happy that we seemed to have a lot in common. For a nomad, Garrett was well versed and we could talk about anything and everything without awkward silences and as time went by I slowly started to feel more comfortable around him.

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face and dreams in my heart other than just those of vengeance...

**A/n: So what did you think of this chapter? Did you like them sharing stories and getting to know each other? What did you think of Garrett's confession about seeing Vicky?**


End file.
